


My Beautiful Laundromat

by RoknRollPumpkin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoknRollPumpkin/pseuds/RoknRollPumpkin
Summary: Allura and Shiro at the laundromat. AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a play on a movie titled My Beautiful Laundrette but is otherwise unrelated.

Allura had spent the better part of her adulthood defending her particulars as “personal preferences”, and promised herself she would work on it.

But still.

Watching Shiro (out of the corner of her eye) fold her delicate undergarments into those sloppy quadrants wasn’t sitting well with her, and before she knew it she was holding a well-worn tee shirt in mid-air, staring tensely.

She saw him do a hesitant double take and grimace slightly as his eyes passed over the small stack ofoffensively folded underwear between them.

“Ah… sorry, babe,” he said in a fatigued drawl, reaching for the clothing and refolding each piece according to her long-standing instruction.

Allura felt the tightness that had been building in her gut since the drive from home to the laundromat unclench a bit, regretful that she’d let herself get so agitated so easily.

“I just… it’s ok, darling. Thanks.”

She let the tightness inside of her undo itself a bit more when she felt an arm slip around her waist and give her a squeeze.

“Don’t worry, babe. I’m going to get us a robot to go with our brand new washer. It’ll separate everything, wash according to fabric type, put them in the dryer and fold them and put them away and everything. You won’t have to do a thing. Promise.” 

Allura resisted the urge to suppress a smile.

“You’re so silly.”

She nuzzled into the angles of Shiro’s arm when he moved to settle it around her shoulders, giving her another squeeze, and her scalp prickled at the sensation of the kiss being planted on the top of her head.


End file.
